Aunque me cueste la vida como sea te quiero en ella
by Kimilyon18
Summary: Tu eres blanco, yo negro. Eres el sol, yo la noche. Podrás ser mi luz del día para poder atravesar esta profunda oscuridad? Podré perderme en tus ojos y terminar en tu corazón. Seré yo el que merezca tu amor? Si tan solo supiera como llegar a ti.. es una necesidad protegerte... Enlighten me a little more My beautiful sun.


Aunque me cueste la vida como sea te quiero en ella

* * *

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Capitulo 1: FIRST LOVE

Todo empezó con las dos perdidas más importantes de sus vidas. Orihime Inoue **perdió a su hermano** , su salvador, el más grande amor que había conocido se llamaba  
Sora Inoue. ella tenía 15 años y el dolor no fue solo por su muerte, también ese mismo día habían peleado por un regalo que el le obsequio y que ella no lo acepto, el dolor más grande fue que la ultima vez que lo vio con vida fue con los ojos llenos de tristeza, el dolor poco a poco se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo y con ello dependía su vida.

Ichigo Kurosaki, aquellos días de felicidad plena con su familia, fueron los mejores recuerdos que el pudo tener, su mas grande anhelo y lo mas preciado que el tenía era su madre, la que sabía como callar sus llantos, hacerle sonreír fácilmente.. el con tan solo verla sonreía como si fuera su dulce favorito, cuando cumplió los 10 años fueron los terribles momentos que marcaron la diferencia de una vida llena de emoción y felicidad absoluta, se avecinaba una de las mayores tragedias para un niño con un corazón que recién aprendía las cosas mas grandes de la vida, los sentimientos y las reacciones a ellos.. Su nombre como él tenían un secreto oculto y era de que ellos son '' _los que protegen_ '' eso significaban tanto su nombre como su yo interior.

Una tarde como cualquiera caminaba con su madre por el río y caminando el se percato de una imagen de una niña queriendo tirarse al río, su instinto lo llamó y quiso ayudarla pero no se dio cuenta que era una trampa, sin poder entender nada de lo que pasaba vio a su madre encima de el.. **muerta.**

Ella lo había protegido de una muerte segura, amor de madre y el dolor mas grande de un hijo y un niño que no sabia como le había pasado eso a su persona favorita, la que alegraba sus días. Ichigo por el resto de sus días se culparía de la muerte de lo que el mas amaba y así viviría el, tratando de convencer a todas las personas que lo conocían que el lo había superado y con eso; su cambio de personalidad. Para el ser débil no era una opción y menos revelar su pesar..

Así empezó esta historia de estos dos chicos, _unidos junto a un pasado oscuro y así seguirán pasando sus días hasta que..._

Luego de que pasará la guerra, después de haber terminado con la maldad de Yhwach.. todos regresaron al mundo real ya que tenían que terminar el instituto.  
Rukia decidió regresar junto con ellos porque los hollows regresarían y alguien los tiene que exterminar.

Era de mañana y la rutina de siempre; Orihime salia de su casa rumbo al instituto, estaba llegando temprano así que no tenía que correr pero se encontró con una escena algo interesante.. Eran Ichigo y Rukia discutiendo por algo que no podía entender muy bien, decidió no meterse en su discusión que estaba algo acalorada pero.. no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Ichigo ya te dije que no tienes porque enterarte de todas esas cosas.. -Rukia estaba algo irritada porque no sabía como dejar el tema -Rukia ya te dije que no me ocultes cosas, las sabre de todas formas - algo alterado por no recibir una respuesta de su compañera -Ya que tanto quieres saber te lo diré - decidida hacer un acuerdo justo.

-Bueno, te escucho entonces - relajándose un poco por la respuesta positiva -Ya que insistes tanto en saber pues te lo diré pero tendrás que esperar hasta que decida que es el momento de decirlo - su tono de voz era muy sereno pero a la vez traía algo de tristeza.

-Rukia no tienes que presionarte.. tendrás tus razones y como dije antes las entiendo, hasta que ese momento llegue esperaré, ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde - Ichigo sentía que algo le pasaba pero no quería obligarla a decirlo -Eh si, vamos - algo sorprendida por como había madurado, se tiene otro Ichigo.

Orihime que escucho casi todo y no podía no sentirse mal, sabía lo que le va decir y no puede ocultar su dolor.. ella desde un principio sabia que su relación era de amigos pero que podía cambiar ya que sus lazos son muy fuertes y se comprenden muy bien el uno al otro, no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima de resignación pero ya lo había aceptado.. decidió avanzar y no volver a mirar atrás.

Cuando ya casi estaba llegando al salón se encontró con Tatsuki.

-Buenos días Orihime, como es.. - se dio cuenta que no traía esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, ella la conocía -Tatsuki, Buenos días! recién has llegado? - no podía ocultarlo pero al menos podía disimular -Ah, si.. recién acabo de llegar. Orihime.. - le quería preguntar pero ya sabía esa razón por la cual ella se pone así y esa razón tiene nombre propio.

-Tatsuki no te preocupes, estoy así porque me desperté pensando en mi hermano y ya sabes como me pongo con eso aún sigo siendo una niña hehe-eh- le estaba engañando a su propia amiga pero no quería que se preocupen mas por ella -Tsk.. Orihime no te queda lo de mentirme así que no me mientas, si solo me dijeras que estarás bien con eso me quedaré tranquila - no quería ser dura ya que sabía porque estaba así pero no quería que lloré.. por el.

-Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte Tatsuki - no sabía como dejarlo claro, mas que convencerla a su amiga era para convencerse así misma -Esta bien vamos al salón que ya va tocar el timbre - lo único que pensaba era de pegar a ese imbécil de Ichigo por hacer que se ponga mal.

Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus carpetas luego de unos minutos llegaron Ichigo y Rukia, se saludaron todos y así transcurría el día.. algunos tristes, otros indiferentes.

Ya era la hora del refrigerio y Tatsuki quería cambiar el animo de Orihime no podía no sentirse mal ella también con tan solo verla así y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tratar de despejar su mente.

-Orihime, tienes pensado que harás después de graduarnos? - sabe que haciendo este tipo de preguntas harán que al menos se le quitará la mala cara -Hmm buena pregunta mm bueno no lo había pensado ehe pero.. ¿Tu que harás Tatsuki? - esa pregunta realmente la tomo por sorpresa ya que ella no lo había pensado todavía.

-Aun no lo sé.. estoy viendo si me iré de viaje, son vacaciones.. no es así ?! - muy animada con el tema decidió alargar mas la conversación -Me parece excelente Tatsuki, te extrañaré pero creo que te hará mucho bien - estaba muy feliz por su amiga ya que al menos ella es feliz y si ella lo estaba, ella también -No te preocupes Orihime, volveré pronto tu solo no te metas en problemas - lo decía muy enserio ya que ella suele hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-Aha, Que mala eres Tatsuki pero esta bien no haré nada malo - lo dijo un tanto ofendida -Esta bien, no te esfuerces tanto - estaba muy divertida pero ya que estaba mas tranquila con solo verla sonreír -Hmm, Tatsuki hay algo que quería preguntarte - estaba algo curiosa y no podía no preocuparse a pesar de esa conversación que escucho -Dime que pasa Orihime? - algo inquieta por saber la pregunta -Veras.. me preguntaba si tu sabias que va hacer Ichigo - estaba muy avergonzada pero al final lo dijo.

-Si quieres saberlo solo pregúntale - quería darle valor a su amiga para que aclare sus pensamientos y así logre decirle lo que siente de una vez -Ehh, no, no, no.. solo preguntaba porque ya sabes que es muy solitario y..(Interrumpe Tatsuki) -Vamos Orihime, pregúntale mira esta justo ahí, acércate a él - estaba esperando esto por mucho tiempo y pensó que ya era el momento.

-Tatsuki es mala idea mejor.. olvida lo que te pregunte y dime; donde quieres ir de vacaciones? - cambio abrupto de conversación y eso fue todo (Un suspiro muy profundo de Tatsuki) -Orihime no trates de ocultarme las cosas.. te conozco desde primaria y se cuando estas triste por.. - antes de que cabe la oración Orihime dijo -Tatsuki yo.. yo.. gomenasai.. - lo dijo desde lo mas profundo esta arrepentida por mentirle a su mejor amiga.

-No te disculpes Orihime dejalo ya me lo dirás cuando quieras hacerlo - no estaba resentida pero ya sabia que no estaba equivocada -E-Esta bien, Tatsuki discúlpame -sentía que tenía que decirlo mas veces -Ya no te disculpes mas y ven, vamos a comer con todos en la azotea -Ah, hai!

Desde que estaban en la escuela todos se reunían en la azotea para comer y charlar de lo mas normal, las chicas estaban subiendo para acompañarlos pero mientras que subían los chicos sostenían una charla "normal" para ellos.

-Ichigo te vas a comer esto? - lo dijo Keigo muy hambriento y quitando le un par de bolitas de arroz -Keigo cuantas veces te diré que preguntes antes de tomarlos - respondió algo cansado, Ichigo sabe como es su amigo y comportarse así era el pan de cada día -Pero Ichigo se estaban desgastando ahí - tratando de defenderse -Ahhgr, ya que ya te los comiste - lo dijo muy irritado y con resignación.

-Keigo ya basta de molestarlo - respondió como siempre y con ese noto tan sereno de calmar el ambiente -Pero Mizuiro.. tu también?! nadie me quiere aquí - lo dijo mientras lloriqueaba -Ya cállate Keigo que malogras el almuerzo - estaba ya demasiado al limite de su paciencia -Ichigo vaya.. pero veo que si se divierten chicos - Tatsuki burlándose de ver esa conversación tan entretenida.

-Cállate Tatsuki, Ahh me largo de aquí.. - no pudo con su paciencia y se fue -Espera, Ichigo no me dejes aquí solo - lo decía mientras iba corriendo atrás de el, a cambio recibió el puño de Ichigo como siempre estampado en su cara.

-Chicas llegan tarde.. Orihime, que bueno que viniste.. - lo dijo con esa malicia en los ojos tan frecuente -Aléjate de ella Chizuru - protegiendo de las malas intenciones de su amiga -Pero Tatsuki ni siquiera la he tocado a mi querida Hime - tratando de defenderse y queriendo aprovecharse nuevamente de la inocencia de Orihime -Ahh! Chizuru Compórtate! - molesta por la necedad de Chizuru.

-Chicas, chicas.. Tatsuki, Chizuru, cálmense.. - tratando de apaciguar las cosas -Se divierten mucho verdad? - su tono de voz es tan relajado como lo es usualmente -Rukia! que bueno que vayas regresado! - lo dijo muy alegre de ver a su amiga unirse -Si.. volví pero tal vez me vaya pronto Orihime - cambio su voz a una triste y muy suave -Y porque Rukia? - no podía no hacer una mueca de disgusto -Ya sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo - respondió mientras pensaba _''todavía no es el momento para decirlo''._

-Lo sé.. y Ichigo también ira contigo? - aunque le duela escuchar esa respuesta tenía que preguntar -Es posible pero todavía nada esta claro - no quería ahondar mas en el tema -Entiendo hmm, bueno y si salimos hoy? - alzando un poco la voz para que todas las chicas escucharan -Siii! Noche de chicas! - dijo Michiru muy entusiasta -Que buena idea Orihime - alagando a su amiga -No fue nada hehe.. - muy sonrojada por escuchar esas palabras.

-Bien, a donde iremos? - pregunto Mahana algo curiosa -Que les parece si vamos a bailar o a un karaoke - proponiendo Orihime -Elijamos, levanten la mano quien quiera ir a bailar - dijo Tatsuki -Chizuru, Orihime y Rukia levantaron la mano - Michiru era la que contaba los votos -Ahora levanten la mano quien quiera ir al karaoke - nuevamente Tatsuki y levantan la mano esta vez -Tatsuki, Michiru y Mahana levantaron la mano - Chizuru conto el resto de los votos.

-Es empate, que haremos? - preguntando Mahana algo desalentada -Pues a la suerte - dijo Rukia sacando una moneda -Bailar es cara y karaoke sello -Tatsuki a punto de tirar la moneda -Veamos, Ahh! Esta decidido iremos a... - Rukia poniendo algo de sorpresa al resultado -Bailar! Siiii! Sii! - Orihime muy emocionada y saltando de lo mas feliz -Entonces a las 7:00 todas en la entrada del Instituto - Tatsuki dando los ultimos detalles a sus compañeras.

-No les parece que para bailar se necesita de una pareja? - pregunto Rukia -Creo que tienes razón Rukia entonces.. ? - algo pensativa Mahana -Le diremos a los chicos que vengan con nosotros - Rukia sentencio -Pe-Pero a quien le pedirás que sea tu pareja de baile? - pregunto Michiru un poco tímida -No hay otra opción que pedirle a Ichigo - estaba decidida -Entonces le diré a Keigo - Michiru con un leve sonrojo.

-Tssk, ya que le diré a Chad - Tatsuki lo dijo como si fuera la única opción -Ehh bueno yo le diré a Ishida - dijo Orihime con voz casi susurro -Mizuiro estará disponible me pregunto - pensativa Mahana -Y tu Chizuru no le dirás a nadie? - pregunto Rukia algo curiosa por ser la ultima que faltaba -No conozco muchos chicos además no importa con tal que este con Orihime - contestando tan Chizuru -Cállate Chizuru igual tienes que venir con alguien - Tatsuki tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

-Ya se le diré a Renji - Rukia muy animada por su proposición -Pero yo quiero estar con Orihime - su acoso no tenía limite -Estaremos todos juntos Chizuru - para calmar las ansias de su amiga -Que linda eres Orihime - respondí ya mas tranquila Chizuru -Bueno entonces a decirles - Tatsuki dándole valor a todas -Si, vamos! - dijo Rukia por ultimo.

Habían quedado en decirles después de que termine las clases, ya en el salón el timbre había sonado y todos estaban guardando su cosas para salir pero entonces Rukia decidió ser la primera..

-Ichigo hoy en la noche iremos a bailar todos irás conmigo - ordeno Rukia mas que preguntar -Ehhhh!? Porque decidiste por mi Enana - molesto por recibir ordenes innecesarias para el -Harás lo que te digo sino quieres te traiga una sorpresa - lo dijo con una mirada malévola -No te tengo miedo sabes - muy tajante fueron sus palabras

-A mi no pero alguien que empieza con 'Ken' y termina en 'pachi' - mas clara que el agua lo dijo -A que hora iremos? - Ichigo muy nervios con solo escuchar su nombre; era su pesadilla -Sabia que aceptarías, a las 7:00 nos encontraremos a quien en la entrada - Rukia sabía que iba aceptar si mencionaba ese nombre -Entiendo - respondió y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Ya Rukia había terminado y por otro lado del salón alguien ya estaba apunto de decirlo pero..

-Ishida yo.. yo.. yo te quería preguntar algo - preguntó Orihime nerviosa hasta los huesos -Si, dime que pasa Orihime - algo sorprendido por su tal nerviosismo que mostraba -Veras hoy vamos a ir todos a bailar y quisiera que fueras mi pareja de baile - lo dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo -Si seguro Orihime, pero.. de verdad querías ir conmigo? - preguntando Ishida, le parecía raro ya que el no era..

-De verdad Ishida, por eso te pregunte - respondió Orihime con una sonrisa falsa para ocultar sus verdaderos deseos -Ahhh -suspiro- bueno, te creo entonces iremos, a que hora sera? - el también sabía a quien quería aunque no lo quería admitir -A las 7:00 primero nos reuniremos aquí - ya mas relajada Orihime podía respirar -Entiendo entonces nos vemos haya - respondió pero lo único que rondaba su mente _"Ichigo que has hecho ahora imbécil.."_

-Si y gracias por aceptar Ishida - muy alegre por que aceptar pero la otra parte de ella estaba.. -No te preocupes, Orihime... - lo pudo notar, no estaba bien -Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos - luego de decir esas palabras Orihime salio del salón.

No podía aguantar esas ganas de llorar y el único refugio para ella era su casa, donde podía llorar sin que nadie le tuviera lastima..

-Que ha pasado.. lo averiguaré y te daré una golpiza Ichigo si fuiste tu - estaba molesto porque no le gustaba que este así Orihime, el también la protegerá..

Llegando casi a la hora de que todos tenían que reunirse, las chicas se reunieron primero en la casa de Orihime para arreglarse y maquillarse, tenía que ser una noche fascinante, una noche para recordar..

-Todas estamos listas? - preguntando Tatsuki -Falta Orihime todavía esta en su cuarto - dijo Chizuru mientras terminaba de maquillar a Michiru -Iré a ver cuanto le falta - dijo mientras iba al cuarto de Orihime y toco la puerta -Orihime puedo pasar? - alzando la voz para que la pueda escuchar -Si, pasa Tatsuki - respondió algo preocupada -Orihime ya terminaste? - pregunto ya que faltaba poco para que se encuentren con los chicos.

-Tatsuki crees que esta bien mi vestido? - lo decía mientras se daba una pequeña vuelta -Orihime a ti todo te queda bien no preguntes si ya sabes que si - muy divertida por el temor de su amiga que tenía casi las medidas perfectas -Pero no crees que me hace ver muy ... - algo avergonzada por el escote poco cubierto -Naciste así que puedes hacer, andando Orihime - riendo de Orihime, no puede esperar a ver las caras de sus amigos y mas de alguien en particular.

-Ya oficialmente estamos todas listas - dijo Rukia mientras todas tomaban sus bolsos -Vamos que estoy muy nerviosa - Michiru y las demás se veían hermosas -Vamos a divertirnos - Mahana dándole valor a sus amigas -Orihime ven para irnos juntas - la unica persona que podía decir es.. -Chizuuuuru.. -Tatsuki con cara terrorífica.

Mientras las chicas estaban en camino hacía el punto del encuentro, por otra parte en el instituto ya estaban los chicos esperando a las chicas

-Ya son la 7:00 y no llegan, con lo que me gusta esperar - Ichigo molesto porque no le gusta esperar -Ichigo debes entender que ellas son mujeres - Ishida hablándole como a un bebé -Ya lo sé no soy tan estúpido Ishida - defendiéndose pero no podía no molestarle -Ni te imaginas cuanto lo eres - burlándose de el por ser tan impaciente -Cállate Ishida si no quieres que te.. - interrumpido Renji para decirle -Ya basta Ichigo, eres estúpido todos lo sabemos - dijo lo evidente y razonable.

-Maldito Renji - muy furioso y maldijo por lo bajo -Ya vienen - un Chad poco de palabras y mas de hechos -No logro ver muy bien están un poco le... - Keigo hipnotizado solo atino a mirar -Acaso no nos vemos hermosas? - Rukia muy recompensada por esas miradas de bobos de sus amigos -Realmente que si están muy hermosas - respondió Keigo sonrojado por ver tanta belleza junta.

-Lo sabíamos - Tatsuki burlándose de Keigo -Bueno que esperamos no nos deberíamos de ir ya!? - dijo Ichigo mirando a otro lado -Ayy! cuando aprenderás Ichigo - Ishida regañándolo y con un suspiro de resignación -Eso en un millón de años pasará - Rukia le dio la razón -Vamoooonos! - Ichigo no aguantaba más con su fastidio.

Buscaron un lugar mas tranquilo y eligieron el bar mas cercano y tranquilo de Karakura. Entraron y por dentro era muy acogedor, no estaba lleno de borrachos sino que las personas estaban muy tranquilas, el bar se llamaba "Orange" y las canciones eran mas que todo en ingles.. muy relajante estaba el ambiente.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí - Rukia estaba algo cansada por los tacos y necesitaba sentarse -Buscaremos una mesa esperen aquí - muy caballeroso Ishida se fue por ello -Entonces.. que quieren tomar? - pregunto Keigo -Yo quisiera una botella de cerveza - muy sediento Renji -A ti no te estaba preguntando sino a las chicas - otro caballero apareció -Keigo que amable eres pero yo todavía no quiero nada - Orihime con tono triste -Vaamos Orihime! necesitamos relajarnos, una cerveza para cada una por favor - decidió por todas sin querer recibir una negativa

-Es verdad Orihime cambia de cara que la noche recién empieza - Tatsuki haciendo lo mismo, decidió que hoy nada tristeza -E-Esta bien como ustedes digan - cedió ya que tenían razón, ella lo decidió -Ya encontré una mesa, vamos - Ishida llevándolos al lugar donde estarán -Yo iré por las bebidas - luego de decirlo Keigo fue a traer las cervezas -Voy contigo - Ichigo dispuesto a cambiar su temperamento -Yo también - Mizuiro no podía dejarlos solos a esos dos -Bien, chicas díganme que pareja bailará primero? - Mahana muy divertida y ansiosa.

-Puess, creo que sera.. -Tatsuki pensando -La echaremos a la suerte, que opinan chicas? - preguntando Rukia, le encantaba esas cosas -Me parece bien - aceptó Chizuru- -A mi también - una mas y.. -Entonces lo haremos de nuevo - dijo Tatsuki con un deja vu -Piedra, papel o tijeras de acuerdo? - Rukia dando instrucciones -Correcto Rukia, ahora empecemos - dicho esto por Tatsuki, se la rifaron y la suerte estaba echada para.. -Bien, bailaran primero.. Michiru y Keigo - muy ansiosa Mahana, no podía esperar para verlo -Porque tendré mala suerte en estas cosas - Michiru lamentándose- Aquí están sus bebidas - recién llegando Keigo le dio todos a una botella de cerveza -Muchas gracias Keigo - un poco sonrojada Michiru por lo que acaba de pasar hace un rato -D-De nada Michiru - Keigo algo avergonzado.

Ya habían pasado 3 minutos y ya estaba empezando la música, era una canción de Ne-Yo - Let me love you. Era perfecta para la ocasión y muy relajante, era hora de empezar con el baile.

-Bueno Michiru la pista esta perfecta y ya es hora de bailar - Rukia animándola -K-Keigo te gustaría bailar conmigo? - Michiru muy avergonzada por su pregunta -Claro Michiru, me encantaría - agarrando la mano de Michiru -Que lindos se ven bailando - alegando Chizuru de lo que estaba observando -Tienes razón Chizuru es taaaan romántico - Mahana embelesada -Bueno yo seré la segunda en bailar, ya me entraron las ganas - Chizuru muy decidida -Ese es el espíritu Chizuru - Tatsuki alentándola por su arrebato.

Por otro lado en la conversación de los hombres, habían algunas cosas que necesitaban ser resueltas..

-No me lo esperaba de Keigo - Ishida sorprendido -Ni yo - dijo Ichigo con un tono desinteresado -Bueno entonces nos toca ser los que propongamos, no lo creen muchacho? - preguntando Mizuiro -No me incluyan que no lo haré - Ichigo muy tajante-mente -Seguro seras el que malogre la noche - Ishida siempre irónico -Cállate Ishida! tu todavía no bailas con Orihime - defendiéndose y dándole un golpe bajo -Pero lo haré en cambio tu Ichigo no podrás - devolviendo-le el favor -Y no podré porque tu lo dices Ishida? - algo alterado por su atrevimiento.

-No podrás porque te conozco Ichigo - era alguien predecible y eso lo sabe la mayoría -Cálmense estúpidos, no podemos armar una pelea aquí - tratando Renji de apaciguar las cosas -Ichigo, Ishida cálmense - Chad también se metió no quería que se peleen -Por mi todo esta bien chicos - asegura Ishida muy convencido ya que el puede controlarse -Iré a tomar aire un poco - dijo Ichigo un poco fastidiado y se fue -Espera Ichigo.. - Chad trato de detenerlo -Déjalo Chad, deja que se de cuenta por si mismo de sus errores - dijo Renji muy relajado y razonable -Bueno Renji creo que te toca bailar - Mizuiro señalando a Chizuru que se estaba acercando y opto por no negarse y bailar sin más -Ya que..

Mientras ellos bailan sonaba Time of Our Lives- Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo. La mejor medicina par calmar los ánimos de hace un rato, a noche transcurría y era casi perfecta pero no se podía ocultar la preocupación que se le nota en la mirada..

-Tatsuki, sabes a donde se fue Ichigo? - dijo Orihime preocupada por el -Tranquila Orihime debe estar bien - tratando de calmarla -Voy a ver donde esta, ya vuelvo - decidida a buscarlo y se fue rápidamente -Espera Orihime.. Ahh, que hare con ella - Tatsuki resignada, sabía que igual no le haría caso y buscarlo -Deja de preocuparte tanto Tatsuki - dijo Rukia tratando de calmar la negativa de su amiga -Esta bien - suspiro profundamente Tatsuki.

Orihime lo busco por casi todos lados del bar y no lo encontraba, algunos borrachos ya la empezaban a molestar pero ella no les hacia caso. Ya después de ver que adentro no estaba se aproximo a la entrada y lo vio recostado como medio sumido en sus pensamientos, parecía estar en otro lado y algo triste en su mirada, no le gustaba verlo así..

Sonaba 'Say Something' una canción muy triste pero que.. calmaba el corazón, Orihime decidió acercarse y convencerlo que regrese porque no podía estar tranquila.. no le iba decir que le desespera no verlo por mas que eso sea verdad pero solo le trataría de convencer para que regrese, lentamente fue hacía donde estaba y..

-Ichigo, por fin te encuentro - dijo Orihime con un tono muy suave como suele usar -Orihime? pe-pero que haces aquí? - algo molesto porque no le gusta que salga sola le podía pasar algo -Te estaba buscando ya que no te veía en la mesa por eso.. - trato de disculparse porque se molesto por su culpa -No debiste salir sola, yo estoy bien  
\- le asegura pero, no es verdad el no se sentía bien.. -Ya veo, pero dime Ichigo porque estas aquí? - pregunto porque sentía que no le decía la verdad como todas esas otras veces -Quería tomar aire eso es todo, Orihime no te preocupes por mi - lo dijo tratando de no darle importancia.

-Si lo hago Ichigo, deberíamos estar todos juntos.. - con un tono algo roto ya que le dolía no verlo disfrutar -Es verdad pero no me acostumbro a estas cosas todavía - aseguro y era cierto el sentía que esas cosas no eran para el.. -Como que cosas no te acostumbras Ichigo? - tratando de ser amistosa y querer saber ahora si la verdad -Primeramente como bailar, soy muy malo en todas esas cosas - algo avergonzado por su confesión -No creo que lo seas Ichigo solo que no lo has intentado y tienes temor a equivocarte verdad? - muy feliz por escuchar la verdad o bueno al menos algo de verdad.

-Creo que tienes razón Orihime - le dio la razón pero ya no quería hablar de eso, estaba muy cansado -Entonces ven Ichigo, podemos intentarlo juntos - proponiendo-le algo que la pone muy nerviosa pero lo intentaría igual, era su oportunidad -Orihime no creo que le guste eso a Ishida - no quería rechazarla pero tampoco es que estaban solos, ya tenían pareja cada uno -Pero sera como si estuviéramos practicando, di que si Ichigo - lo dijo y ahora si no podía echarse para atrás -E-Esta bien Orihime - Ichigo sonrojado, no pudo rechazar eso ya que en su mente paso este leve pensamiento _''se ve tan linda como puedo decirle que no''_ -Sii! Ichigo, vamos a bailar... - Orihime lo agarro de la mano y lo condujo adentro.

Ya en la pista de baile sonaba la canción It Must Have Been Love - Roxette, es muy romántica y lenta.. fue como si el destino conspiro contra ellos.  
Hizo que cumpla un deseo, una necesidad, que fuera una despedida para recordar..

-Que linda canción Ichigo, no te parece? - Orihime emocionada y algo sonrojada porque era lenta la canción y eso significaba que..-Si, muy linda pero tengo que decirte algo Orihime - Ichigo muy nervioso -Dime Ichigo me estas asustando, que pasa? Orihime mira fijamente a Ichigo, estaba muy preocupada -Tranquila no es nada malo Orihime o bueno es solo que.. - no sabia como decirlo ya que le daba mucha pena -Ichigo te pasa algo? - ya no podía resistir esa angustia, tenía miedo que le pasará algo malo -Orihime yo.. yo.. yo no sé bailar - confeso Ichigo demasiado avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir -Ah era eso, Ichigo me asustaste - de repente sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo -Pero Orihime.. - no entendía porque no le parecía malo, para el es nefasto que no sepa -Ven, solo déjate llevar por la música..

Orihime se acerco un poco a Ichigo tanto que se aferro a su pecho y hizo que se quede sin aliento Ichigo, él podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca? no esta soñando? sentía que no podía respirar muy bien y lo que recordó de ese momento fue.. **_''Solo déjate llevar por la música..''_** y sus manos empezaron a bajar de Ichigo hasta la cintura de Orihime, solo se movían lentamente ellos podían sentir sus latidos a mil por hora, ella esta al costado de su corazón.. podía escucharlo latir y si que latía muy fuerte.

-Ichigo estas bien? - Orihime preocupada un poco -S-Si estoy bien Orihime porque lo preguntas? - Ichigo algo nervioso, tenía miedo que eso sea un sueño, quería estar siempre.. -Es que tu corazón.. tu corazón late muy rápido - lo dijo mientras tocaba su pecho donde se ubicaba el corazón -Ahh, es porque estas muy cerca - Ichigo algo avergonzado, el tener que verla tocar su pecho y tenerla muy cerca hizo que se excite y no sabía como ocultarlo -Entonces me alejo? - Orihime un poco tímida por esa confesión pensó que le hacia mal a Ichigo -No esta bien Orihime, esta bien así - la atrajo de nuevo donde estaba, sin ella se siente vació ese lugar.. necesitaba su cercanía -Esta bien Ichigo - Orihime muy feliz por la reacción de el y por no rechazarla.

Ambos quisieran que la música no pare, que ese momento sea eterno, que todo lo que estaba pasando sea solo una historia de un solo capitulo, ya no sentirse vacíos sino completos, llenar ese espacio que solo los aleja, tratar de expresar lo que sienten pero si tan solo fuera fácil, los miedos a veces ganan la batalla.. pero no la guerra.  
Con el paso de la música ellos ya eran una sola fuerza, un solo corazón, un complemento perfecto, solo eran ellos y la canción, se habían olvidado del mundo y parecían sumergidos en otro.. se sentía solo uno.

Sonaba ''All of me - John Legend'' y al parecer el Dj con el destinos son culpable que los corazones se conecten, que se encienda una llama de esperanza de ese corazón solitario, que reviva la fe de un futuro **juntos..**

En la mesa estaban conversando de algo muy interesante, jamás lo creyeron posible pero las hazañas se le dan bien a él..

-Donde se metió Orihime ya me estoy preocupando - Tatsuki preocupada porque ya se estaba tardando -Tranquila ya regresara - dijo Mahana para tratar de calmar su preocupación -Ichigo tampoco regresa, les habrá pasado algo? - Keigo pensativo y algo preocupado por pensar de esa manera -No digas eso Keigo - Tatsuki mucho mas preocupada por ese comentario -No se preocupen que ya los encontré a los dos - Rukia muy animada y a la vez complacida por el resultado -Donde están? - Chad algo curioso por saber.

-Por allá, miren - Rukia señalando donde estaban bailando los dos -Queeeee? pero, pero, como? - Keigo muy sorprendido casi no lo podía creer -No se como pero Orihime hizo una hazaña - Renji muy asombrado pero su mente decía _''ya era hora''_ -Tampoco es que le disgusta a Ichigo - dijo Chizuru viéndolos como si fuera al irreal -Y es porque es lo contrario de un disgusto - Ishida seguro de sus palabras -Y porque tan seguro Ishida? - Mizuiro algo curioso por lo que le iba responder -Porque a pesar que el no pueda decir lo que siente siempre sus acciones lo delatan - preciso mientras todos le daban la razón.

-Es exactamente lo que pienso Ishida -Rukia se unió a su comentario -Bueno entonces que hacemos? - dijo Mahana dudando -Vamos a separarlos - Chizuru muy convencida y desesperada para alejarlo de el -No Chizuru, ellos están bailando porque fue decisión de ellos - Tatsuki tenía sus razones y por algunas razones decidió ceder -Pero, entonces dejaremos que bailen así toda la noche? - su tono de Chizuru era algo molesto y triste -Nosotros tenemos que bailar también sino la noche se acabara - opino Michiru ante la escena que veían tan linda.. -Ya que Ichigo ni Orihime están yo bailaré con Ishida - sentenció Rukia -Le cedo mi puesto a Renji - lo dijo muy animado Ishida, ya no una sino dos hazañas tienen que haber.

-AHH?! -Renji y Rukia muy sorprendidos y sonrojados a la vez -Cálmense que Renji me dijo quería bailar con Rukia - Mintió muy fácilmente -Cuando te dije es.. -Interrumpido por Ishida-No tienes que ser tímido Renji además, yo bailaré con Chizuru ya se lo pedí - sabia como jugar esto -Pero Ishida espe.. -Un suspiro muy profundo de resignación -Renji no tienes que bailar conmigo sino qui... - la interrumpida y la cargo, era fácil de cargar ya que era muy pequeña y frágil -Andando yo también quiero bailar - lo decía mientras cargaba a Rukia -RENJI BÁJAME PUEDO CAMINAR IDIOTA! - Rukia muy avergonzada y furiosa por su atrevimiento -No hagas eso que no podremos disfrutar de la música - tan sereno y divertido por la reacción de ella, le encantaba que se sonroje por el -Ahgr, Baka.. -Un susurro de alegría-

Mientras sonaba la canción de 'Alan Walker - Faded' de fondo ellos hacían suya la canción.. No se sentían incómodos por el contrarío lo veían realmente relajante y muy bien, ella pensaba _''hace tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca''_ y el _''sigue oliendo a tentación para mi''.._

Continuará..


End file.
